


Humanize

by That_Marsh_Fellow



Series: Palpatine x Obi-Wan: Arranged marriage AU [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (well actually it has some plot), AU, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Drama Elements, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, I love parallels and references, Kissing, M/M, Mace Windu actually has his libido surprise, OOC, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, They are not happy with the upcoming war, guess what Palpatine too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Marsh_Fellow/pseuds/That_Marsh_Fellow
Summary: Tomorrow nothing will be the same.Tomorrow the clone wars begin.But today, before they all will become parts of The Plan, they still have time to remember who they are.Today they need to humanize.
Relationships: Mace Windu/Eeth Koth, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Palpatine x Obi-Wan: Arranged marriage AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927522
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	Humanize

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the song "Humanize" by Michael Soul  
> \---  
> Also this is a sequel to [An argument](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800927) by Dark_Earl, be sure to check it first to understand the obisheev half of this fic

He found Mace exactly where he'd expected to — by one of the transparisteel window panels in the High Council chamber behind which one could admire the famous panoramic view of Upper Coruscant.

The korun didn't even turn at the sound of footsteps, just nodded in approval, his eyes still on the datapad in his hands.

A small zabrak in light jedi robes crossed the room and handed him several sheets of flimsi.

"Master Windu," he cleared his throat, drawing his attention.

“Yes, I'm listening to you, master Koth. Was your trip successful?”

“For the most part. The good news is that I have settled all the questions regarding the statement of the relatives of padawan Yuster about his death on the Petranaki arena.”

"Have they changed their minds about suing the Jedi Order in the Supreme Court?"

"They didn't plan to from the start. Just another loud accusation to gain the ratings in the media. The Yusters live on the lower levels of Metellos with four other minor children. They certainly didn't care about Tan until the casualty lists were published. But I think the condolences expressed by master Kolar, as his mentor, and myself, as a member of the Council, were not superfluous.”

“Great.”

"I've filled out all the reports too," Koth said, pointing at the flimsi in Windu's hands. "But this resonance with the Yusters' case worries me. After Geonosis, the media became much bolder in their publications. And on the scale of the Republic, the situation will only continue to worsen — especially after today's official announcement of the Jedi Order's participation in the war against the Confederacy.”

The korun shook his head.

"That's what all the galaxy's news is talking about now, isn't it?"

“Yes. Which brings me to the less pleasant part of the news. On the way here I met master Kcaj and master Rengwai. Only a few hours have passed since the announcement, and the Order’s Public Relations Department is already facing the first serious bombardment of this war — the information one. We haven't received such a number of holocalls and interview requests since…”

"Since when the media announced the Chancellor and Kenobi's engagement,” Mace finished for him. “This really is a problem. Perhaps we should send a group from the Service Corps to help master Kcaj.”

"That's a good idea.”

Eeth shifted from one foot to another, watching Mace’s fingers moving quickly around the datapad’s touchscreen. Then he added with a slight smile:

“I don't know if this is really true, but master Rengwai told me that they are seriously thinking about asking for help from master Krell, so that he could roar "no comments" in four holotranslators at once.”

“That's... not a very good idea,” the korun hummed. “But that's not all the news you wanted to tell me, is it, master Koth?”

"As a matter of fact… Yes.”

“So, what else is bothering you?”

“I have received a list of the Outer Systems military posts assignments for tomorrow.”

"And?”

“And you and I will end on opposite sides of the Galaxy, Mace."

Windu lifted his head from the tablet and looked directly at him. Eeth held that gaze without flinching, his chin lifted daringly.

Mace turned off the device's screen and with a slight push of the Force sent the datapad and flimsi to the nearest chair. He looked over his shoulder, as if to make sure that no one else was in the chamber, and then took a step forward, leaning closer and placing his hands on the zabrak's thin, narrow shoulders.

“It is our duty, Eeth,” Windu dropped his formal tone, addressing him by name for the first time today. The harshness immediately disappeared from his features, replaced by genuine concern. "It is my duty, and yours, and all the Jedi's — if anyone asks for help, we must respond to that call, because the Force tells us to do so. And now we are being called to help by the Republic itself, which has been our home for several millennia. And how can we let her down at this moment?”

"I understand," the zabrak looked down on the floor. "Duty first, feelings second. Shake, but don’t stir. As always.”

He sighed. He shrugged his shoulders, shaking Mace's hands off them, and turned away from him, muttering almost inaudibly:

"And we will never be independent of this morality which was chosen as absolute by others.”

Behind his back, Mace also took a deep breath. Eeth was sure that the korun hadn’t heard his last words (which he knew he would not have liked at all), but the heaviness of that sigh told his jedi empathy that master Windu had no positive thoughts about the coming dawn either. Tomorrow would be a whole new chapter in the history of the Order, — a story of a long, difficult war, — and this thought couldn't help but add a dark, depressing color to the burning sunset outside the window.

Eeth clenched his fists, digging his pointy nails into his skin to clear his mind. The war... the real war would happen later, tomorrow, but not now. Now there was something else, for which he slightly waved his hand, Force-snapping the magnetic lock of the door. Then the zabrak turned back again.

"Nothing will be the same tomorrow. But, Mace, today isn't over yet. And today, while we are not yet just tools in this war — today let us not live in tomorrow's battles. Today I ask you to remember who we really are."

One step was enough to bring him face to face with the korun — and in the next second, he crossed the remaining inches between their faces to gently, pleadingly press his own lips against his.

"Today I surrender to you without a fight, my general Windu."

***

“To put duty before your own desires... Kriff.”

Obi-wan sniffed sharply and pressed his forehead against the cool panel of the Senate elevator, which slowly ascended to the Chancellor's office. Palpatine's scheduled meeting with the Banking Clan had ended half an hour ago, and now, as far as Kenobi knew his husband’s habits, Sheev was supposed to be resting in his office — and that was where he hoped to find him now.

Last night's argument still stuck in his mind, and an awkward conversation with Anakin in the parking lot that night only worsened it. But Kenobi wouldn't be himself if he didn't understand that he couldn't avoid his spouse forever. They didn't talk much today, keeping a polite but formal tone, and that was enough time for Obi-Wan to make sure that Sheev was waiting for him to apologize. And since the Chancellor had made it clear over dinner who of them was right, Obi-Wan had no other choice but to admit his mistakes and grant his husband's wish to be first to make apologies.

That was what he was going to Palpatine for. But the understanding of the situation didn't make it any easier. The doubts he had expressed at the dinner table were still there, as was the thorn of the cold fear that had stuck in his heart when the Chancellor had lost his temper for a moment.

But nevertheless, Obi-Wan loved his husband. For more than ten years of marriage, they got used to each other and even, if that could be said, became really good friends. That was why yesterday's incident had affected the former Padawan so heavily, leading him again and again to the only thought: the Jedi, with or without his arguments, were already officially engaged in the war, but, on the contrary, his own marital ties were in need of his decisive acts right now. And that is why, when there were only two levels left, he pulled his head away from the cabin panel, fixed his ginger hair at his temple, and the usual light smile returned to his face.

The elevator finally stopped, and Kenobi stepped into the empty hall and headed to the door in the far end of it. In response to his humble knock, there was a sound of a desk drawer being pulled out and several flimsi sheets being put in. Then a familiar soft voice invited him in. Obi-Wan sighed and stepped into the office.

"Good evening."

"Obi-Wan," the Chancellor raised an eyebrow. "What can I do for you? I wasn't planning to return home for at least a few more hours."

"I couldn't wait," Kenobi said quietly, closing the door behind him. "I thought… I was wrong yesterday, Sheev. I must have been tired and that’s why I didn't think before speaking. I shouldn't have doubted your decisions. After all, you are the head of the Republic, not me."

Palpatine, who was sitting in a comfy chair at his desk, put down his datapad and stylus. He got up slowly and walked over to his spouse, who stared at him guiltily.

"I forgive you, my dear," the Chancellor said with a smile, that kind of smile that had always fascinated the red-haired ambassador with its almost unnatural attraction ever since they first met. "Besides, this little argument of ours has proven that my line will stand up to any criticism of the opposition, if any should arise in the Senate in the future. So... you did a good job, Obi-Wan."

With two fingers, Palpatine held his husband's face by the chin. He stroked the corner of Obi-Wan's mouth lightly, in a seemingly casual way, like any husband probably would, but it still took Obi-Wan a moment to shake off the impression that the Chancellor's soft gray eyes were actually attentively searching for something in his own azure blue ones, for something that Obi-Wan himself didn't know yet. However, this feeling quickly faded, and this was greatly helped by a very convincing kiss that Palpatine gave Kenobi.

"You know what good spouses do when they make up, don't you?"

Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief — thank the Force, Sheev no longer held any grudges against him — and playfully looked at Palpatine:

"They engage in a passionate act of make-up sex?”

"That's right,” Sheev walked around Kenobi, sinking down on a dark red sofa behind him, and patted it invitingly. "You know what to do.”

Obi-Wan smiled.

"I am completely at your disposal today, Your Excellency.”

***

"What are you doing?" Windu muttered in surprise when Eeth finally pulled away, catching his breath and licking his lips. “This is the High Council chamber!”

“Yes, it is.”

A slight smile appeared on the zabrak's face. He stepped closer again, running his hand slowly down the folds of the master's tabards, while his gaze went the opposite direction to meet the korun's hazel eyes.

"This is the High Council chamber, and it's empty, and the door is closed, and you're not officially a General yet to order me to stop all the inappropriate activities.”

Windu snorted softly and put the zabrak’s ponytail off the way, his lips touching the sensitive skin at the base of the nearest of his small horns. He knew exactly what Eeth was about to offer, but he couldn't resist playing along a little.

"Not a General yet, yes. But I'm also a senior member of the Council, too. And there's nothing you can say against that, dear.”

“Maybe. But do you _want_ me to stop? Our Force-bond works in both ways, Mace, don't forget. And I didn't make sure that all the other members of the Council are least interested in this room now just to give you a formal nod and wish a good night.”

"But why here?" Windu asked, though his hands were already on Eeth's waist, groping for the buckle of his leather belt. “Maybe it's better to cool down a bit and wait until we get to the apartment?”

“Making love where a war has just been declared would be much more symbolic,” the zabrak replied, as a vivid excitement — a very boyish type of it — flashed in his eyes. “Kriff with the apartment, Mace. And don't tell me you've never secretly wanted to do something completely insane like this in all these years.”

"Maybe I didn't. Until you suggested it," Mace chuckled. "Your ideas are getting more and more riskier, Eeth. But a certain amount of risk is an indispensable part of any battle, isn't it? Whether it is the battle for the fate of the entire Republic or for a one forbidden love.”

Along with his last words, there was a metal clasp of Eeth’s unbuckled belt, and it fell to the floor, along with his long-skirted robe, leaving the zabrak jedi master in only his undertunic. After sharing another, much more sensual kiss, Mace also quickly stripped off all his outer clothing, exposing his strong, fit torso that Eeth had always so much admired.

The zabrak placed his hands gently on his chest. Mace was incredibly handsome. Most of the Jedi Order preferred to sigh over the sculpted biceps of Kit Fisto or the distinctive profile of Quinlan Vos, but by the Force, how much they were missing without realizing what splendor was hidden under the standard rough robe of the Master of the Order. The elegant line of wide collarbones, the strong muscles standing out, almost like from those advertisement pictures in glossy magazines, a couple of which someone from the female half of the Order always forgot to close on the Library’s computers. It seemed to Eeth that over the years he had studied every inch of his partner's body, but nevertheless, every time was just like the first, he paused to lovingly trace with his fingertips some meaningless patterns on Mace’s chocolate skin.

He was also surprisingly sensitive — even a light touch on the hardened nipples drew a loud sigh from Mace through his clenched teeth. The quick, playful bites that followed next, and guiltily licked with a deft tongue, served as an excuse for him to stop stroking the top of the zabrak's head and instead grab his thighs, impatiently lifting the hem of his tunic.

Eeth squeezed his wrist lightly for a second before letting those already beloved and familiar hands slide under the cotton fabric. He arched his back trustingly under Mace's exploring fingers, no longer hiding his rapidly growing arousal. The master's warm hands rested on the small of his back, pushing him closer — and the other’s erection pressed against his lower stomach made the zabrak squint, pleased, and purr in demand.

"Don't you want to watch the beautiful sunset a little longer?" Mace asked teasingly, nibbling at his earlobe.

"I want to see how pretty _you_ are in this sunset," Eeth said, copying his tone, and ran his thumb along the korun’s shaft, still hidden under the fabric of his pants but visibly hard. "You know... when you're completely naked."

"As you wish, kitten. Then, perhaps, you should take a seat."

Windu picked up the zabrak in his arms, tracing a line of gentle kisses from his ear to his collarbones, and pulled his precious lover away from the window, toward the Order's famous red seats.

After a moment of hesitation over the nearest chair, the korun yet decided not to offend his good fellow councilors and chose his own, carefully setting Eeth down on the velvet seat. After that, he hovered over him, one hand gripping on the armrest, and the other holding his beloved by the neck. In this position, kissing turned out much more interesting, if only because the tiny pulsating vein under Mace's fingers began to beat harder, bringing a strange feeling of satisfaction at how defenseless and completely belonging only to him the fragile zabrak jedi seemed at that moment.

When Eeth couldn't hold and moaned against his lips, shuddering with pleasure and lack of air at the same time, Mace pulled back, allowing him to take a breath. Meanwhile he took off his pants along with his underwear and helped the zabrak get out of the chair to shed his undertunic as well. When finished with the rest of their clothes, the korun sat into the chair himself, pulling Eeth into his lap.

"Well, what do you think?” he asked, watching how Eeth's gaze shifted down between his legs.

Eeth made a serious face. He ran his fingertips thinkingly up his aroused cock, lightly scratching at the most tender spot near the head, and then squeezed his hand, stroking smoothly along the shaft a couple of times.

"The same as always. You're insanely gorgeous.”

“Just as you are,” Mace leaned forward, gently caressing Eeth’s lips with his own. They seemed unusually dry, — another side effect of the zabrak's previous few days spent in a bacta tank.

But Eeth didn’t let him go back to painful memories of the burning LAAT, which had been blown up above the Petranki arena right in front of Mace's eyes, and the zabrak's badly bruised body, lifelessly dangling in his arms while he went through the geonosians' corpses and the wrecked droids to the already prepared medical capsule. The zabrak jedi master stirred, making himself comfortable, and rubbed his groin eagerly against his cock. Mace took his mind off the disturbing memories, looked up and smiled.

"You have it with you?"

"There", Eeth waved his hand at the pile of clothing. "In my belt pouch."

"You did plan all this in advance, didn't you?"

"Of course."

The coolness of the lubricant smeared on Mace's fingers made a pleasant contrast to the heat that was building inside. Eeth rolled his hips to push harder against the fingers that were kneading his hole — when he said he was prepared, he meant more than just a bottle of lube and a little study of the Temple's lock systems. He also made sure not to waste time on their usual long foreplays. Because although there was enough time, as well as adrenaline too, the private apartment and the High Council chamber were still significantly different in their level of safety.

Windu also quickly understood what was going on — and whispered that it was a very smart decision. Therefore, after several massaging strokes, the fingers were immediately replaced by the head of his cock, pressing to the soft slick hole. Eeth bit a lock of his hair, one hand gripping on the back of the chair behind korun's back, the other resting on his forearm as Mace slowly lowered him down on his member.

Mace was comparatively big — for the very modest sizes of his zabrak lover, for sure — so he tried to be as gentle as possible with him, no matter how much preparation they did in advance. His every movement was smooth and rhythmic, the sensitive fingers that held Eeth by his chest marking each beat of his two hearts, and the sharp ear listening to the slightest signs of discomfort that might escape through his ragged moans. But this time the zabrak was definitely not bothered by anything — he was clearly enjoying every bit of it, and nothing apart from that.

“Ma-a-a-ace,” Eeth sobbed, clutching almost painfully the korun's shoulders as Windu accelerated, gradually picking up the pace. “Oh kriff, Mace, Mace, yes!”

But still, it was getting harder for Mace to control the situation with each thrust — especially when the sweetest little noises zabrak made on his lap were so delicious. Once it was because of these funny noises, similar to those made by newborn loth-cat babies, that Eeth received this "kitten" pet name from him, which over time — and with the frequency of their lovemaking — only stuck even more. Now Windu, barely able to stop himself from closing his eyes and forgetting everything but the supple, hot body of his lover, growled loudly and pushed his full length hard in him, and then again and again.

Just a couple of minutes of such strong frictions was enough. Eeth screamed, struggling to keep up with this unbearably intense pace for long. He shivered and trembled, and his thin long light-coffee coloured fingers clenched convulsively, leaving scratches on the korun's skin. Mace only had to squeeze his hand tightly around the zabrak's entincing cock — and he came almost immediately, leaving white drops on his partner's stomach. Windu held him, muting Eeth's gasps with a deep moan of his own, and leaned back wearily, his cock throbbed as he came too, inside the tightened ass of panting jedi.

“Love and war, huh?” Mace muttered, stroking along the dark purple tattooed lines on Eeth’s cheeks. "I don't know how often it would be, but I surely will insist on private strategy meetings with you, general Koth, whenever possible.”

Eeth purred and kissed the stroking hand, and then reluctantly lowered himself to the floor, Force-pulling his clothes.

"This is an excellent plan, general Windu.”

***

Obi-Wan sank down on the sofa next to Palpatine, giving him a light kiss on the cheek before the other man put a hand on his knee, leaning down and covered his lips with his own, his kiss establishing his authority and confidence.

The kiss tasted of the Chancellor's favorite fine perfume and some expensive wine. To the first one Kenobi had already got used to in more than a decade of marriage, and even found it not at all outdated, unlike the most of such products, this one still keeping that special touch of the authentic, oldschool aristocracy to which the ambassador of Melida/Daan had great respect. The second was also a fairly frequent thing — Palpatine, as a skilled politician, never forgot about the tacit rule to treat an important visitor with good alcohol.

Judging by the delicate floral taste that lingered on Obi-Wan's lips after Palpatine gave him a break, this time the Banking Clan representatives were offered Alderaanian white, a sign that the Chancellor was taking the negotiations very seriously. And also the Alderaanian White, not muted by anything else like Emerald wine, indicated that the negotiations had been most likely successful and that the head of the Republic was extremely pleased with the meeting. And Kenobi couldn't help but admit that he felt genuinely happy for his husband.

"The draft of the new credit terms for the Republic worlds came out great," Palpatine said, squinting slyly at the red-haired ambassador.

Obi-Wan blinked innocently, pretending to be surprised by the Chancellor's remark, but then he just gave up and laughed.

"If you wanted to keep the results of your meeting a secret, you wouldn't have kissed me like that. After all, you were the one who insisted that I learn about the varieties of wine and senatorial political etiquette.”

"You are right. Next time, I guess I'll have to treat you to an Andoan or aged Sunberry first, to keep things confidential.”

Palpatine pulled Obi-Wan close to him, unbuttoning the collar of his shirt, and slowly ran his lips along the back of his neck, especially noting the places where Kenobi's steady breathing lost its rhythm. In response Obi-Wan allowed himself to carefully place his hands on the artificially broad shoulders of the Chancellor's robes.

"I don't like Andoan wine, Sheev," he said between short gasps. “It’s made by the aqualish people. It is cheap, bitter, and often tastes of seaweed.”

He tightened his grip a little more, because Palpatine's fingers, having finished with the remaining buttons of his shirt, crawled under, lightly pinching his sensitive pink nipples. He then drew long straight lines with his thumbs from his collarbones to his flat stomach, which muscles immediately clenched at the touch. Still trying to catch his breath, Kenobi finished the line:

"I love the wine that we had at dinner on our first night. You remember? The Naboo one. Because the best wine is the one whose excellent bouquet is associated with the same kind of memories.”

His spouse smiled gently.

"Have you always been such a great flatterer, ambassador Kenobi?”

"Only in private with you, Chancellor.”

The next kiss was without further conversation. Palpatine took full control, nibbling insistently on his lips, and held him by the neck with one hand, preventing him from pulling away before being allowed to.

Despite his young age, Obi-Wan was indeed a great lover — a natural curiosity that the Jedi didn’t manage to lock down in their strict dogmas, helped him quickly adopt everything that his spouse showed him, and Kenobi's empathy, fully revealed after he had left the Jedi Order, allowed the former padawan not only to show Sheev his real feelings, but also to better understand the desires of his husband.

Palpatine even had to admit that Kenobi's presence in the Force was extremely bright — it should have dimmed after he left the Order, become more similar to those of the rest of the ordinary sentients, but no. Obi-Wan still shone like a dazzling light. And the emotions he radiated into the Force almost touched the dark cocoon of the Sith Lord. Almost — because Sheev was used to perfectly separating these two of his hypostases. As the Chancellor and a spouse, he accepted Obi-Wan's love and even found it pleasant that their initially purely political marriage became something more than just a business arrangement for the ambassador from Melida/Daan. But as a Sith Lord, he saw this Light as a direct benefit. Even the Jedi, finally awoken a few days ago and conducting an “internal merely”, as Yoda put it, investigation on Force-sensitives in the Senate, had one brief conversation with Kenobi and remained quite satisfied with it, even without all these precautions.

But these were all thoughts that still remained somewhere deep on the periphery of consciousness, waiting for their turn for his meditative reflection later. And right here and now, the Chancellor interrupted Obi-Wan gently but firmly, and said aloud only one thing, nodding patronizingly to his waiting lover:

"Would you help me with my clothes?"

Kenobi readily leaned on top of him, running his hands along the heavy velvet fabrics of Palpatine's robes and skillfully finding each hidden clasp and button: the massive collar buckle, encrusted with tiny Corusca gems, was the easiest part; then, under his fingers, there were several little hooks that held together the upper mantle, then the maroon shellosilk vest, which quickly shared the fate of the unbuttoned Chancellor's robes. The last was a crisp white shirt and gold cufflinks, which Obi-Wan unbuttoned after planting a tender kiss on the knuckles of his husband's smooth pale fingers.

“Well done, my dear,” he held out his hand and stroked him on the cheek. "You've become much more skilled at this rather complicated task.”

"That's because I've often had the opportunity to improve my skills," a sly smile touched Kenobi's lips.

The Chancellor chuckled, pulling Obi-Wan closer. He slipped one hand on Kenobi’s back, pressing his groin into his own, noting how the tips of the former padawan's ears turned red as their erections touched. Both of them were already clearly aroused, but they were still holding back, continuing to slowly caress each other's lips far above. And Obi-Wan, despite years of marriage and nights together, still had the same boyish blush just like their first time. Palpatine found it funny.

His other hand tickled the back of his head, gripping a handful of his short ginger hair strands. Kenobi at some point decided that a short haircut suited him better, and the Chancellor didn’t object — this wish was Obi-Wan’s personal business, and moreover, the media wellcomed the new appearance of the head of the Chancellor's spouse quite warmly, noting that this way he became much more presentable. Sheev could have argued with that — Obi-Wan had looked just as presentable before. But what he surely did miss in Obi-Wan’s thick, shoulder-length curls was the sheer pleasure of running fingers through them while kissing him. His hair was still gorgeously soft and thick though, but sometimes they just felt not long enough.

“Sheev," Kenobi moaned quietly against his lips as the tension in his lower stomach began to become much more demanding. “Sheev, please…”

"Eager, aren’t you, Obi-Wan?" Palpatine slid his hand down, cupping his hard cock and stroking it too slowly, which actually didn't help and only made Kenobi crave for more. "But I much like your passion.”

Obi-Wan quickly nodded in agreement and impatiently buckled his hips forward, seeking for more friction. The Chancellor shook his head and pushed Kenobi away from him, standing up so that Obi-Wan could take his place on the big cushion against the armrest. He shed his trousers and Obi-Wan did the same. Then Sheev was on the sofa again, studying the young body sprawled beneath him.

Ambassador Kenobi had once been nominated for the title of most handsome Senator in some HoloNet Coruscant weekly magazine for good reason — Obi-Wan, with his graceful curves and thin, slightly tanned skin, indeed looked like the work of some famous sculptor. And though the magazine soon removed Obi-Wan’s name from the competition due to the quickly remembered fact of Melida/Daan not being a part of the Republic, but the editors did sincerely apologize — there were so many votes for Kenobi that at first he was considered an absolute winner.

Palpatine thumbed the wet glistening tip and squeezed his hand around the hard shaft, pumping steadily. Obi-Wan sniffed and shifted, trying not to move his hips too greedily, but it was difficult enough — the Chancellor's skillful hand was quickly suppressing any remaining willpower.

“Faster?" he asked with a smile watching his spouse close his eyes and moan.

“Yes! Please, Sheev…”

Kenobi pushed eagerly into his hand, and Palpatine didn't make him ask twice — he sped up, listening to the crumpled, loud breath of his lover, and at the same time spread Kenobi’s legs wider with his knee, the fingers of his free hand penetrating inside, gently, just a little, trying not to rush the events. Obi-Wan groaned, feeling the immediate urge of his muscles to clench tight around Palpatine’s fingers. The Chancellor paused, giving him time to adjust, and instead focused back on his cock again.

"Go on," Kenobi murmured softly after a few minutes, rocking his hips experimentally to make sure of his sensations. "I'm ready."

“Sure. Just trust me, my dear.”

Now the fingers stretching him inside were much more welcome. Obi-Wan arched his spine as Palpatine flexed his index finger, finding the very spot — the bright explosion that flashed before Obi-Wan’s eyes at that touch made him almost cry with pleasure. The Chancellor bent down and bit his lip, muting his sobs. Kenobi answered the kiss, gathering the last heady remnants of Alderaanian wine with his tongue.

It took him a moment to realize that the fingers had been replaced by the cock, because all he could think about was the delicious, mind-swirling kiss that Palpatine was tearing his mouth with. It was just that at some point it became much tighter inside than before, and he found both his husband’s hands on his shoulders, pressing him into the sofa. But the realization itself suddenly hit him in a completely different way — he immediately gasped, and since his hands were busy scratching the sofa, he wrapped his legs around his husband, throwing them over his buttocks and squeezing his knees.

“Not always as attentive as they say, hm?” Palpatine whispered to him and pressed his lips against his ear. "You're a good diplomat, Obi-Wan, but you still have much to learn.”

“Sheev,” Kenobi groaned, but the words on his tongue didn't want to create any meaningful phrase, so he gave up, only repeating his husband's name again and again. “Sheev…”

The thrusts became faster — Palpatine confidently brought them both to the climax, moving sharper, pushing deeper, losing the rhythm, but making up for it with increased strength and rapid pace. Under him, Obi-Wan cried louder, either still shouting his name or just something indistinctive, and shut his eyes until the more and more tightening knot in his groin finally exploded, bringing a wave of devastating euphoria to his entire self. Sheev pulled himself out and came shortly after his spouse — he was already on the verge, and a few harsh movements of his own hand were enough to get the release.

"I hope you understood, Obi-Wan?" he asked, brushing a strand of hair away from Kenobi's sweaty forehead before getting up from his knees and approaching his desk to get some tissues. "I really don't want that in the future _such_ evenings happen as a result of a conflict.”

Obi-Wan lifted his head, his whole body and mind still buzzing from the intense orgasm, and nodded hastily.

"Yes, Sheev.”

***

Eeth shivered and frowned, hiding his hands in the sleeves of his robe. A chilly, grim morning greeted him with an unpleasant wind that blew sharply in his face, and with a holocall from Mace, warning him that the departure of the first Jedi group to the Outer systems had been rescheduled for several hours earlier. The korun himself was standing nearby, giving the last orders to the twi'lek jedi knight who would be piloting their ship to the rendezvous point with the clones legions.

When the twi'lek finally bowed to master Windu and headed back into the shuttle, Mace turned and came to stand beside the zabrak.

“The departure is in a couple of minutes.”

“I know.”

"Your group will leave by noon, so you can still get some sleep.”

"No, not anymore.”

“I understand.”

The ship's engines roared, warming up. Mace sighed. A mournful sense of some yet unknown upcoming tragedy hung in the air. Eeth scuffed up the dirty gray floor of the Temple hangar with the toe of his boot.

“Want to kiss you goodbye.”

“Better not. The cameras are on.”

“I know.”

The zabrak turned to face the korun and caught his gaze — a gaze of aching yearning behind his usual reserved expression. Eeth pursed his lips and looked around, as if accidentally touching the back of his hand with his fingertips.

"It doesn't matter what happens in this war, Mace. The only thing that matters is that we can only win if we don't let it change us. There will be hope as long as we remember why we are sacrificing our lives to a soulless war machine. No matter under what wicked skies we will find ourselves, we need to humanize. Now more than ever.”

That young knight showed up again, urging Master Windu to get aboard. Mace nodded and gave Eeth one last smile before joining the twi'lek. The zabrak smiled back uneasily as he watched the figure of his beloved disappear.

***

The gray, chilly morning didn't make Obi-Wan’s wake up less pleasant at all. Kenobi stretched out lazily, grabbing the sheets in his fist, and turned over, feeling incredibly relaxed after peaceful hours in a warm, cozy bed.

“Good morning," his spouse's voice called softly, and Obi-Wan sat up, blinking and yawning.

"Good morning, Sheev.”

Palpatine, dressed in a fuzzy crimson-coloured bathrobe embroidered with gold patterns, sat in an armchair by the window, idly scrolling through the news feed on his datapad.

"I've already ordered us breakfast.”

Sheev pointed at the coffee table next to him, where there was a steaming hot pot of kaf, two mugs, and a silver plate with a bunch of small puffy cakes.

“Thank you. I'm getting up.”

"No need to hurry. Today's meetings are only scheduled for the evening.”

Sheev and Obi-Wan paused and looked at each other.

"It's been a long time since we've had such a quiet morning," Kenobi said for both of them. “What's in the news?”

“Several groups of the Jedi have already left Coruscant and are now heading to the new Republic bases in the Outer Rim.”

Kenobi sighed. Out of Palpatine's mouth the news sounded as if it was not a serious intergalactic military conflict that had fully begun, but some new bacta factory opened on Thyferra. Surprisingly for himself, Obi-Wan found that he didn't want to resent it right now.

He pulled the blanket up to his chest, looking thoughtfully at the lines of traffic that flickered in the distance behind the window panels. Coruscant continued to live its peaceful life as if nothing changed at all. And perhaps it was worth remembering that his own life was no longer bound to the Jedi Order.

The ambassador of Melida/Daan smiled.

"The Republic is strong. So are the Jedi. This world just needs to humanize — and no one will help it the way the Jedi can. I am sure that we will win this war.”

Sheev smiled too, and took a round cream cake from the plate.

"I don't doubt it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
